The Characters
These are major characters from the various novels and stories that make up Alastair Reynolds's Revelation Space universe. Ana Khouri Ana Khouri, an ex-soldier from Sky's Edge, was accidentally placed aboard an interstellar lighthugger and brought to Chasm City. At Chasm City, she participated in Shadowplay, being the hunter and then killing or mortally wounding the participants. After one Shadowplay event she was recruited by the Mademoiselle to infiltrate the crew of the lighthugger Nostalgia for Infinity. She is presently the only major character to appear in all the Revelation Space novels, with the exception of the standalones'' Chasm City'' and The Prefect. Antoinette Bax Antoinette Bax is a starship pilot in the Rust Belt in'' Redemption Ark. Aura '''Aura' appears in'' Absolution Gap. The daughter of Ana Khouri and a renegade from Resurgam named Thorn, Aura is altered in utero in the Hades matrix to convey knowledge of advanced technologies, in order to fight the Inhibitors. Cahuella '''Caheulla' lived on Sky's Edge in a renovated zoological compound called the Reptile House, from where he sold weapons to both sides involved in the planet's civil war, which led to a bounty being placed on him for war crimes. Calvin Sylveste Calvin Sylveste, son of Lorean Sylveste and father to Dan Sylveste, is a character that is referenced often in all books of the series, but is most prominent in Revelation Space. He is from an enormously wealthy family of scholars and industrialists, and was one of the most prominent and famous people in the Yellowstone Demarchy during the Belle Epoque. Clockmaker A robot that functions using Shrouder technology. It is encountered in The Prefect. Dan Sylveste Dan Sylveste '''is the son of Calvin Sylveste and one of the central characters of'' Revelation Space''. He is from an enormously wealthy family of scholars and industrialists, was driving force behind the Resurgam expedition and leader of the colony. Dr Trintignant '''Dr Trintignant is a one of the main characters who appears in Diamond Dogs, Turquoise Days. He also makes a re-appearance in the short story Grafenwalder's Bestiary. Felka Felka is the product of an experiment carried out by Galiana on Mars during the early days of the Conjoined, by which nanobots were interfaced with Felka constantly, beginning early in her embryonic development. Galiana Galiana was one of the most prominent founding members of the Conjoiners, a group that began on Mars and became linked with each other in a partial transhumanist collective consciousness through experimenting with interfacing their brains with nanotechnology and AI components. Grelier Grelier was originally employed on the lighthugger Gnostic Ascension by Queen Jasmina, the captain. Ilia Volyova Triumvir Ilia Volyova of Nostalgia for Infinity is an implant-free Ultra, and a major character in both Revelation Space and Redemption Ark. At the beginning of Revelation Space, Volyova is the keeper of the Cache Weapons. John Brannigan Possibly the oldest human character in the series, born in the twenty-first century. A victim of the melding plague, the Captain becomes more integrated with his ship, Nostalgia for Infinity, as the series progresses. Nevil Clavain Nevil Clavain is one of the oldest Conjoiners and can be credited with playing an overwhelming part in saving the human race from the Inhibitors. He was originally a member of the Coalition of Neural Parity before defecting to the Conjoiners on Mars. He later defected again, wishing the cache weapons to be used to protect all of humanity from the Inhibitors, and not just the Conjoiners. Quaiche Quaiche was the second baseline human among Queen Jasmina's Gnostic Ascension. Rashmika Els Rashmika is the assumed name that Aura takes as she covertly inserts herself into Quaicheist society in a bid to gain access to Quaiche himself and thus the mysterious Shadows. Remontoire Remontoire is one of the most prominent of the founding Conjoiners. He plays a leading role in the defense and evacuation of the Conjoiners' main nest on Mars when Nevil Clavain is first inducted into the Conjoined. Scorpio Scorpio, a Pig, is an ex-crime lord from Chasm City. His earliest memories indicate that he was once part of the crew aboard a pleasure craft. When the craft was attacked by a passing lighthugger, he found himself, and fellow crew-pigs, used as game in a sadistic hunt by the human invaders. Skade Skade appears in the book Redemption Ark and, to a lesser extent, in Absolution Gap. Skade is a Conjoiner, and one of the more recent ones. She is unusual amongst Conjoiners in that she has no fear of being away from the mother nest, having been trained in infiltration and special ops. Schuyler "Sky" Haussmann In'' Chasm City, '''Sky Haussmann' is the son of Titus Haussmann, the head of security aboard the Santiago. Sky discovers that he is not in fact his father's son, and was an infant 'momio' awakened by Titus secretly after the death of his own son. As such Sky Haussmann is immortal. Tanner Mirabel Tanner Mirabel was a former soldier/assassin from Sky's Edge, later becoming security chief to arms trader Cahuella. A ruthlessly efficient and intelligent fighter, he fails to prevent an ambush, and accidentally causes the death of Cahuella's wife. The Mademoiselle The Mademoiselle was an emissary of the Shrouders, possibly an artificial intelligence, who was imprinted on the brain of Carine Lefevre when the latter entered Lascialle's Shroud. Tom Dreyfus Tom Dreyfus is a Prefect (and later a Senior Prefect), an agent with an elite investigative police force around the Glitter Band known as the Panoply. Warren Clavain Warren Clavain is Nevil's older brother, who is introduced in the short story The Great Wall of Mars. Sources * Wikipedia: Characters in Revelation Space Category:Characters